The present invention relates to reciprocating saws, files and like devices and, more particularly, to an improved device of this type which is substantially reduced in size and which is adapted to permit the device to be held, and readily controlled, by one hand.
It is estimated that, in the United States alone, over 100,000 reciprocating saws are sold to the construction trade each year. Although most of these saws are of a relatively large size, saws have been developed which are capable of being held by the hand of a user. Examples of such saws are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,705 (Dravnieks) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,058 (Eriksson). The latter discloses a hand-held reciprocating saw device including a housing containing a rotary portion including an oblique shaft and a reciprocating slide driven by the oblique shaft and supporting a saw or file, while the former discloses a hand-held reciprocating saw device comprising a motor unit mounted in a housing along with an eccentric drive connected to a sliding tool unit supporting a sliding saw blade. Other patents of general interest include the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,039 (Mizoguchi); U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,611 (Schmitz); U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,478 (Gugel); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,409 (Hoffman).
In accordance with the invention, a small, i.e., miniaturized, reciprocating tool or tool device is provided which is capable of being comfortably held in one hand and easily controlled with that hand. The tool device can be used to selectively mount tools such as different types of saw blades, files and the like. The device enables delicate work, such as is often required by both professionals and hobbyists, to be carried out, i.e., work of more delicacy than can be performed by standard saws and like tools. As will appear, the device of the invention is constructed so as to permit a user to xe2x80x9cchoke upxe2x80x9d on the handle portion, i.e., grip the handle very close to the distal, working end, and to thus provide excellent control in carrying out delicate sawing and/or filing operations. In addition, the ergonomic construction of the device further contributes to the ease and effectiveness of its use in such tasks.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a reciprocating tool device for producing reciprocating movement of a tool element received thereby, the device comprising:
a motor including a motor drive shaft;
a gear arrangement driven by the motor drive shaft and including at least one gear, said at least one gear having an axis of rotation and including a drive pin affixed eccentrically thereto with respect to the axis of rotation and extending outwardly from the at least one further gear;
a drive rod coupled to said drive pin and driven thereby responsive to rotation of the at least one gear;
a reciprocating shaft pivotably connected to the drive rod and driven thereby in an axially reciprocating motion along a path;
a tool element holder mounted on the reciprocating shaft for releasably holding a selected tool element;
a housing including a motor housing portion, at one end thereof, for housing the motor, and an elongate housing portion, including a hand gripping portion, connected to motor housing and having a longitudinal axis extending parallel to the path of the reciprocating motion of the shaft, the elongate housing portion housing the drive rod and the gripping portion being of a diameter adapted for gripping by a hand of a user, and the motor housing portion having a longitudinal axis extending substantially orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the elongate housing portion; and
first and second motor control switches mounted on the housing.
Preferably, the first and second motor control switches comprise a first motor control switch mounted on said elongate housing portion and a second motor control switch mounted on said motor housing. Advantageously, the first switch comprises a power control switch mounted on the elongate portion for controlling energizing and de-energizing of the motor; and the second switch comprises a speed control switch mounted on the motor housing for controlling motor speed.
Preferably, the device further comprises a guide means for guiding the movement of the reciprocating shaft. Advantageously, the device further comprises a frame disposed within the housing on which the motor and the guide means are mounted. The frame advantageously comprises a L-shaped frame member.
Preferably the motor housing portion includes a lower leading edge serving as a rest area for resting the device during operation.
Advantageously, the tool element holder comprises an adjustable collet.
According to a further, related aspect of the invention, there is provided a reciprocating tool device for producing reciprocating movement of a working tool element received thereby, the device comprising:
a motor including a motor drive shaft;
a gear arrangement driven by the motor drive shaft and including at least one gear, the at least one gear having an axis of rotation and including a drive pin affixed eccentrically thereto with respect to the axis of rotation and extending outwardly from the at least one further gear;
a drive rod coupled to the drive pin and driven thereby responsive to rotation of the at least one gear;
a reciprocating shaft pivotably connected to the drive rod and driven thereby in an axially reciprocating motion along a path;
a guide means for guiding the movement of the reciprocating shaft;
a tool element holder mounted on the reciprocating shaft for releasably holding a selected tool element;
a motor housing portion located at one end of the device for housing the motor and the gear arrangement;
an elongate housing portion, including a hand gripping portion, connected to motor housing and having a longitudinal axis extending parallel to the path of the reciprocating motion of said shaft, the elongate portion housing the drive rod and the gripping portion being of a diameter adapted for gripping by a hand of a user;
the motor housing having a longitudinal axis extending substantially orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the elongate housing; and
the device further comprising a first motor control switch mounted on the elongate portion and a second motor control switch mounted on the motor housing.
Advantageously, as above, the first switch comprises a power control switch mounted on said elongate portion for controlling energizing and de-energizing of said motor; and the said second switch comprises a speed control switch mounted on said motor housing for controlling motor speed. Preferably, the power control switch is disposed at the distal end of said hand gripping portion. Advantageously, the speed control switch is disposed on top of said motor housing.
In accordance with yet another related aspect of the invention, there is provided a reciprocating tool device for producing reciprocating movement of a working tool element received thereby, the device comprising:
a L-shaped frame member including a first leg and second leg of greater length than the first leg and extending orthogonally to the first leg;
a motor affixed to the first leg and including a motor drive shaft;
a pinion gear driven by the motor drive shaft;
at least one further gear driven by the pinion gear, said at least one further gear having an axis of rotation and including a drive pin affixed eccentrically thereto with respect to the axis of rotation and extending outwardly from the at least one further gear;
a drive rod coupled to the drive pin and driven thereby responsive to rotation of the at least one further gear;
a reciprocating shaft pivotably connected to the drive rod and driven thereby;
a guide bushing, mounted on the second leg of the frame member at the free end thereof, for guiding the movement of the reciprocating shaft;
a collet mounted on the reciprocating shaft for releasably holding a selected tool element;
a motor housing for housing the motor, said pinion gear, the at least one further gear, and the first leg, said motor housing having a longitudinal axis extending parallel to the first leg and including a lower leading edge serving as a rest area for resting the device during operation;
an elongate housing portion, including a hand gripping portion, connected to the motor housing and extending parallel to the second leg, the elongate portion housing said drive rod and said second leg of said frame member and the gripping portion being of a diameter suitable for gripping by a hand of a user;
a further, distal cover portion connected to said further housing portion for at least partially shielding the guide bushing and the tool holder;
a power control switch mounted on the elongate portion for controlling energizing and de-energizing of said motor; and
a speed control switch mounted on the motor housing for controlling motor speed.
Advantageously, the power control switch is disposed at the distal end of said hand gripping portion and the speed control switch is disposed on top of said motor housing.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.